(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glazing system and to a beading strip and a kit useful in such glazing system.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
In conventional glazing systems, a pane of glass is located in place in a wooden frame by means of panel pins and is weather sealed by means of putty which is applied in the form of a triangular wedge of material. A disadvantage of the conventional glazing system is that, due to weathering and seasonal temperature changes, the putty may crack or come away from the wooden frame or the glass pane so that water can seep in and cause damp rot.
As will be seen, the prior art fails to address this problem, and it is therefore an aim of the invention to provide a glazing system whic overcomes the problem just described.
Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,707 discloses window frames adapted to receive a sheet of glass. With reference to FIG. 1 and 2, the window frame assembly comprises a frame of channel section having one wall 2 of greater height than a second wall 3. The higher wall is faced on the inside of the channel with resilient material 5, such as natural or synthetic rubber or a resilient plastic. A beading strip 6 lies within the channel abutting the lower wall 3 and pressing a sheet of glass 7 against resilient facing 5. The beading strip as an abutment surface 10 which serves to keep the edge of the glass spaced from the channel base 12. The assembly of FIG. 3 is generally similar except that the assembly is adapted to accept two panes of glass with a section of resilient material between the panes in groove 13. Although not specifically stated, the channel members used in the Ellis system are apparently of conventional extruded metal, and thus the patentee does not address problems inherent in glazing of wooden window frames.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,416 discloses a sealing and spacing element for sealing two different elements together, such as automobile windshields to frame openings. The sealing and spacing element is composed of a shaped body of a sealant composition 11 to which there is attached a strip of cellular elastomer 12. The latter may optionally have a backing 13 of cloth or other material. As shown by FIG. 4 depicting the method of mounting the glass and sealing/spacing element, only one of the components of the sealer/spacer contacts the glass, namely the sealant composition 11, and the cellular elastomer 12 only serves to cushion the glass/sealer combination against compression.
Summer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,325 discloses weather resistant composites for use in building siding, shutters, roof vents and the like which comprise a substrate of rigid vinyl chloride polymers, chlorinated vinyl chloride polymers or acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers and a capstock containing vinyl chloride polymer, titanium dioxide and a plasticizer. The substrate and capstock may be either co-extruded or, alternatively, the capstock may be laminated to the substrate.
Thus neither Ellis nor Martin addresses the problem of glazing window panes in wooden frames so as to prevent the problem of cracking of the glazing material and resultant dry rot of the wooden frame, and although Summers et al. describe the manufacture of co-extruded or laminated two-component plastics, they do not suggest the application of such materials to the problem of glazing of wooden window frames.